Whatever Happened to Garrett
by nicky2001
Summary: The title speaks for itself. What happened the the unit superviser?


A week after leaving D.C, Garrett was packing to return to his job as Supervisor. He had been in Brussels for a week at a seminar for law enforcement agents all over the world. There had been agents from the US, England, Spain, Australia, you name it, there was a representative there.

He still wasn't sure why he had been chosen for the assignment. He knew that there were plenty more capable agents who would have loved the chance to go out to Belgium for this. Agent's who didn't have a wife and kids who needed him there with them, not half way around the world.

Sighing, he packed the remainder of his things ands checked the rooms in his hotel quite to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. When he was sure he hadn't, he grabbed his suitcase and briefcase and, making sure he had the key, left the room.

**oOo**

After his long flight, he was pleased when he pushed his key in his front door and pushed it open. It was late so he hadn't expected anyone to be up. Obviously they had all been waiting up for him. As soon as he stepped in the room, his two daughters raced towards him.

**Danielle: **"Dad you're back. We missed you."

**Jennifer: **"Dad!"

Garrett dropped his case and wrapped his two daughters up in his big arms, holding them to him. He let out a contented sigh.

**Garrett: **"I missed you girls too. How is your mom?"

Garrett looked down at his to daughters. Danielle was twenty three and the spitting image of her father. She had his eyes and everyone knew whose daughter she was as soon as they saw her. Jennifer was nineteen and followed her mother. Both girls were extremely pretty and always had the men knocking down their door, even with their dad being an FBI agent.

**Danielle: **"She is better. The medication is making her sleepy though. The doctor came to see her today. She has to go for more tests tomorrow to find out the extent of the damage. He is pretty optimistic though."

Garrett nodded at his daughter and pulled them both into another hug. Releasing them quickly, he removed his jacket and tie and proceeded to climb the stairs to his wife.

**oOo**

As he approached their bedroom door, he paused slightly. When he had left for Brussels, his wife had just finished her treatment. The doctors were optimistic that she would make a full recovery but there was never a definite answer with cancer. He knocked gently and smiled when he heard his wife's voice allowing whoever was knocking to answer.

Pushing to door open slowly, he stepped in and smiled at his wife. She was sitting up in bed reading her favourite romance novel. Her smile lit up her face when she saw her husband. Putting down her book, she held out her hand. Garrett walked up to her and took the hand that was offered and sat down on the bed beside her. Leaning in he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and sat back to look at her.

**Garrett: **"Hey honey, how you feeling? The girls said you were tired."

**Marie: **"It's just the medication. The doctor said that I might be tired for a few days but once the meds are out my system I should begin to brighten up a bit."

**Garrett: **"That's good. I'm meant to be back in the office tomorrow but I am sure they won't miss me for another day. Gans must be in his element."

The couple laughed at his comment. Whilst Garrett had been away, he had appointed Dimitrius Gans as acting supervisor in his absence. Whilst he had no doubt the others agents on his team could have done equally as good a job, he had picked Gans because of his experience. He made a mental note to call him in the morning to let him know he was in charge for one more day so that he could attend the hospital with his wife.

**oOo**

The following morning, Garrett had dropped his daughters off as school and college and was back home waiting for his wife to get her things ready for the trip to the hospital. Whilst he was waiting, he decided to call the office and update them on what was happening. Picking up his phone, he dialled his office number. It was answered after two rings.

**D: **"Gans"

**Garrett: **"Agent Gans, its Ted Garrett."

**D: **"Sir. Nice to see you are back. How was Brussells?"

**Garrett: **"Boring would be an understatement. The reason for my call is to let you know that I won't be back in until tomorrow. I have some things that I need to take came of at home."

**D: **"Okay Sir, that's fine, I shall let the team know."

**Garrett: **"Thank you Dimitrius."

**D: **"You're welcome Sir. Bye."

When the conversation had ended, Garrett turned round and saw his wife coming into the living room carrying a holdall. She had been told to prepare an overnight bag, just in case.

**Garrett: **"Ready?"

**Marie: **"As I'll ever be."

With that, they left the house and headed towards the hospital.

**oOo**

Several hours later, Garrett and his wife we in a private room, waiting for the consultant to arrive with the results of Marie's tests. She'd had to undergo several, to make sure that the cancer had completely gone and the treatment she had gone through had done it's job. Garrett was about to go out and try and find someone where the consultant walked in.

**Doctor:** "Mr Garrett, Marie. How are you feeling?"

**Marie:** "Not too bad doctor, a bit tired but my doctor said to expect that with the medication I am taking."

The doctor nodded and began making notes. Garrett picked up on this and didn't like it at all.

**Doctor:** "Have you had any other side effects? Headaches, dizziness, nausea?"

**Marie: **"Occasionally." Marie looked up at her husband, suddenly concerned. "Am I okay doctor?"

The Garrett's watched as the doctor removed his glasses and placed his clipboard down on her bed. Marie grabbed on to her husbands hand that was rested on her shoulder.

**Doctor: **"Marie, your tests have come back, and I'm afraid it's not good news. The cancer has spread. It looks like it went deeper than we thought. At this stage, I'm afraid surgery won't isn't an option. I', sorry but there is nothing more that we can do."

**oOo**

After going through everything with the doctor, Ted and Marie were home. They had discussed how to break the new to the girls when they returned, deciding that they should do it together. They had also discussed Marie's care. With all the medication she was going to be on to make her comfortable, she would not be able to look after the home and the girls like she always had, and eventually, she would need to be cared for herself. The decision had been easy. Garrett had decided to take early retirement from the bureau.

He had already spoken with the director whilst they waited for the girls to return home. It had been a lengthy conversation, with the director offering several alternatives which Garrett had turned down. Eventually, the director had relented and accepted the fact that Garrett was serious when he had said that he would hand his notice in if needs be but either way, he was going. The director had offered to tell his team but Garret had wanted to do that himself.

As Marie took a bath, he called the bullpen.

**Jack: **"Hudson."

**Garrett: **"Agent Hudson, it's Ted Garrett. Is Agent Gans there at all?"

**Jack: **"No sir, he is out questioning a witness. Anything that I can do?"

**Garrett: **"Can you ask Agent Gans to call me when he gets back please. I need to discuss something with him".

**Jack: **"Of course sir. Actually, he has just walked in, hold on, I shall get him for you."

The line went silent for a few seconds then he recognised the voice of Dimitrius.

**D: **"Sir, what can I do for you?"

**Garrett: **"Agent Gans, I am just ringing to let you know that I won't be returning to the bureau. My reasons are personal and I don't really want to go into them at the present time but I have spoken with the director and he is happy for you to continue in your role until a permanent replacement can be found."

**D: **"Okay sir. You can rely on me until someone else is found."

**Garrett: **"I know I can Agent Gans, I would have asked you to do the job if I had any doubts. Can you let the rest of the team know for me please?"

**D: **"Of course sir."

**Garrett: **"Thank you Dimitrius."

**oOo**

As Garrett ended the phone call, he saw Marie come back downstairs. She hadn't cried since they had been told the new, neither had he. They were both still in shock. He returned the phone receiver to its proper place and walked over to her. As he approached he could see the emotion in her eyes and a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

He pulled her into a warm embrace as the tears began to flow freely. He too allowed himself to cry and he held her, never wanting to let her go. It was at that moment that their daughters walked into the living room.

No words were necessary as the girls looked at their parents and the tears that streaked both of their faces. Garrett held his arm to them and they ran towards him, throwing their arms around their parents, joining them in the news that would change their lives forever.


End file.
